benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Powstanie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki
Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki przed deklaracją niepodległości i zwycięstwem w wojnie o niepodległość przeciwko swojemu byłemu państwu Brytyjskiemu były jego kolonią, czyli częścią państwa Brytyjskiego zarządzanego z Wielkiej Brytanii jako centrum imperium. Powstanie i wywalczenie niepodległości przez kolonistów angielskich w Ameryce, nie było wydarzeniem powiązanym z chrześcijaństwem ani przez wiarę nie normowanym. Pomimo że pierwszymi osadnikami byli prześladowani purytańscy chrześcijanie którzy tam zbiegli i dzięki cudowi Bożej opieki przetrwali w raz ze wsparciem lokalnych ludów rdzennych Indian, w ciągu następnych lat od przybycia statku Mayflower do brzegu kontynentu amerykańskiego, powstało wiele nowych angielskich stanów kolonialnych w nowej Anglii. Purytański protestantyzm był dominujący w stanie Massachusetts, lecz już Maryland "Maryjna ziemia" był stanem z większością ludności rzymsko katolickiej. Wykształcił się pewien błędny nurt w niektórych środowiskach amerykańskich który łączy powstanie stanów zjednoczonych z wolą założenia Biblijnego wolnego państwa, skrajnym przedstawicielem tego poglądu jest polskie środowisko Pawła Chojeckiego "Idź pod prąd". Owy błędy nurt zakłada że powstanie stanów zjednoczonych było prowadzonym przez Boga wydarzeniem i z nim związanym, powodem takich przekonań jest cielesność i jej źródła w dochodzeniu do potrzeby takiego wniosku, wedle tego poglądu wojna o niepodległość oraz sam bunt koloni amerykańskiej był słuszny, usprawiedliwiony i pozytywny dla ewangelii a nie świeckim wydarzeniem które nie miało pozytywnego wpływu na kościół Jezusa Chrystusa. Powstanie każdego państwa i jego istnienie jest w pełnym zamyśle i kontroli Boga który zamierzył jego czas od wieczności historii, dobrych sprzyjających chrześcijanom bądź będących chrześcijańskimi rządów, neutralnych bądź biernych rządów względem ewangelii, bądź wrogich chrześcijaństwu rządów i państw. Posługuje się on narodami prowadząc je ostatecznie do zakończenia historii ludzkości i wybawienia Kościoła, często złe rządy były wykorzystywane przez Boga, który pozwał im na pewne konieczne ku wypełnieniu swoich zamysłów wymierzonych w skutkach daleko w wieczność działania nawet jeżeli były to działania karania Izraela za jego grzech, lecz potem sam wedle swoich obietnic owe złe narody które dokonywały sądu nad Izraelem sam karał i niszczył gdy nadszedł ich czas, niezależnie od ich świadomości i uznania względem Bożego planu. Wojna o niepodległość Stanów zjednoczonych nie miała źródła w pragnieniu ewangelizacji i praktyki życia bliżej Boga, gdyż Wielka Brytania nie stała ku temu amerykańskim kolonią na przeszkodzie. W raz z rozwojem angielskich koloni, rząd brytyjski musiał administrować lokalny region, tak jak w innych rządach wymaga to Środów utrzymania pochodzących z podatków. Owe podatki i suwerenność brytyjskiej ojczyzny nad kolonią amerykańską były znoszone przez kolonistów bez sprzeciwu, ponieważ angielskie wojska kontynentalne zapewniały militarną ochronę swojej koloni przed sąsiednimi kolonią francuskiej Kanady których wojsk koloniści się obawiali. thumb|left|Thomas PaineW 1756 roku wybuchła na świecie''' wojna siedmioletnia', w której angielskie wojska walczyły z francuskimi w Ameryce północnej od 1754 roku przed formalnym aktem wypowiedzenia wojny dwa lata później. Wojnę w koloniach zakończył w 1763' pokój paryski''' na mocy którego przegrana w wojnie z Anglią Francja musiała oddać jej Kanadyjską kolonie. Utrata przez Francję Kanady sprawiła że koloniści amerykańscy nie byli już zagrożeni francuskim atakiem. Bezpieczeństwo i działalność ludzi wzywających kolonistów do nieposłuszeństwa względem swojego angielskiego państwa takich jak''' Thomas Pain''' w swojej pracy "Zdrowy rozsądek" z 1776 roku napełniły część kolonistów pychą. Owa pycha była główną przyczyną późniejszej wojny o niepodległość oraz zdrady własnej korony brytyjskiej przez kolonistów amerykańskich. Błędny pogląd powiązujący wojnę o niepodległość z umiłowaniem przez amerykanów Boga, jest przez wyznawców tego poglądu podtrzymywany przez nauczanie że kolonie angielskie były przez wielką brytanie uciskane przez podatki, przez które koloniści podjeli decyzje o buncie. Nie jest to prawdą. Konieczne podatki na utrzymanie administracji oraz wojsk w koloniach brytyjskich w liczbie 10 tysięcy, oraz zwrócenie kosztów po wojnie siedmioletniej były składane na kolonistów przez nałożenie na nich kilku podatków z których żaden nie był wysoki, i nie godził w zarobki kolonistów, ale w ich dumę. thumb|left|Zdrowy Rozsądek - Thomas PaineW 1765 roku, dwa lata po zakończeniu wojny siedmioletniej, rząd brytyjski nałożył na kolonie''' opłatę stemplową''' którą pobierano od każdego listu, durków i pism urzędowych. Opłata ta wywołania wzburzenie kolonistów nie z powodu wysokości podatku, który był niewielki, ale z powodu tego że brytyjski rząd podjął deyczje o jego nałożeniu sam bez pytania kolonistów o zgodę, gdyż nie mieli żadnego reprezentanta w parlamencie brytyjskim. Z powodu wzburzenia kolonistów, rząd brytyjski im ustąpił, cofnął pobieranie niskiego podatku, w zamian za to wprowadził inne niewielkie cła na towary importowane przez kolonistów jak szkło, herabete oraz papier, dochód z tych ceł był konieczny na utrzymanie w koloni administracji i wojska. Nałożenie cła na te towary po cofnięciu opłaty stemplowej wywołały oburzenie i rozruchy w koloni, podsycane przez wywrotowócw. Thomas Pain, autor "Zdrowego Rozsądku" był nominalnym chrześcinaninem, popierającym w czasie wystąpienia we francji francuską rewolucje, który do Boga w swych pracach odowoływał się z koniecznośći dotarcia i przekonania ludności chrześcijańskiej iż jest usprawiedliwione odrzucenie monarchi brytyjskiej, sam Pein wykorzystywał pismo jedynie w celu włożenia w nie nowych ideii oświeceniowych, co w jego pracach jest przejrzyste że sam nie był zainteresowany Bogiemn w żaden sposób. Ostatecznie Pain przyznał to w swoich późniejszych pracach, że nie wierzy że Bóg ingeruje w ten świat, a więc i dał ewangelie i swojego syna by zapłacił za grzechy, a jest jedynie deistą. Wśród głównych ojców założycieli którzy podpisali samą deklaracje niepodległości, deizm i odrzucenie ewangelii jest powszechną pozycją ideologiczną, zaliczając w to samego Paina który również wlicza się w poczet ojców założycieli i autorów deklaracji niepodległości. thumb|left|Koloniści niszczą ładunek Herbaty z Bostonu, 1773 rokBojkot i wzburzenie wynikające z ceł brytyjskich na szkoło, papier oraz herbatę, sprawił że brytyjski rząd ustąpił ponownie, nakładając podatek tylko na samą herbatę, To wydarzenie miało kulminacje w 'bostońskiej herbatce" pod koniec 1773 roku, 10 lat po wojnie siedmioletniej, czyli zniszczeniem przez kolonistów ładunku herbaty w ramach protestu przed jakimkolwiek podatkiem, choć kwestia jego wielkości była już czysto symboliczna. Wcześniej w 1770 roku, doszło do zamieszek w Bostonie pomiędzy ludnością kolonialną i oddziałem thumb|left|Masakra Bostońśka, 1770 rok, rycina, propaganda antyangielskażołnierzy brytyjskich którzy zostali obrzuceni przez kolonistów śmieciami, żołnierze źle zinterpretowali rozkaz dowódcy "nie strzelać" i oddali salwę w tłum zabijając 5 osób, za co zostali w procesie uniewinnieni za obronę własną i działanie zgodne z prawem. Jednak wydarzenie to antyangielska propaganda okrzyknęła "masakrą bostońską", wśród kolonistów popularna stała się rycia przedstawiająca angielskich żołnierzy ostrzeliwujących tłum co podsyciło antyangielskie nastroje. W 1775 roku pod''' Lexington''' oddział Lexington starły się z ochotniczą milicją kolonistów, nie wiadomo kto pierwszy oddał strzał, lecz w wyniku starcia śmierć poniosło 250 anglików i 90 kolonistów. To wydarzenie rozpoczęło Amerykańską wojnę o niepodległość, trwającą 8 lat od 1775 do 1783 roku. Nie wiara lecz jej przeciwieństwo, oraz cielesność prowadziły kolonistów do konfliktu z Anglią. Powody do wojny niepodległościowej kolonistów przeciwko wielkiej Brytanii na podstawie wiary, nie istniały, nie można więc łączyć wiary z wojną o niepodległość ameryki. Wyznawcy poglądu słuszności wojny o niepodległość i jej powiązania z wiarą, twierdzą że dowodem biblijnego zaangażowania wiary w powstanie stanów zjednoczonych było rozgłaszanie przez pastorów w kościołach informacji o jej podpisaniu. W Kościołach oraz innych punktach spotkań społecznych ogłaszano większość informacji świeckich, rozgłaszanie informacji nie jest równoznaczne logicznie z ich poparciem. Argument ten zakłada fałszywą koncepcje jakoby wszyscy koloniści zgodnie sprzeciwili się wielkiej Brytanii i walczyli przeciwko niej, w rzeczywistości otwarty bunt przeciwko niej w raz całą wojną popierała mniej niż połowa kolonistów. Sama wojna nie była również rozegrana przez nich, lecz w dużej mierze przez dołączenie do wojny Francji za sprawą Ludwika XVI oraz wspierania przez niego buntowników dużym nakładem finansowym. Wielu z kolonistów otwarcie nie tylko sprzeciwiło się buntowi koloni, ale i sami byli lojalistami, którzy wybrali walczyć z buntownikami po stronie angielskiej, uznając za bezprawną i niemoralną zdradę decyzje o prowadzeniu wojny. Wśród nich byli nawet duchowni jak anglikańscy duchowni ' Myles Cooper', John Agnew,' John Beardsley' a także syn Beniamina Franklina William Franklin - gubernator New Jersey, były amerykański czarny niewolnik Boston King - pierwszy misjonarz metodystów głoszący ewangelie w Afryce. Wojna o niepodległość nie była wydarzeniem związanym i normowanym przez biblijne chrześcijaństwo, nie było również wydarzeniem pobożnym, jak każde wydarzenie Bóg wykorzystał je do swoich celów, stany zjednoczone istotnie stały się miejscem i domem dla wiary i nawrócenia tysięcy ludzi oraz będąc potężnym centrum misjonarstwa do dalekich krajów ziemskich. Sednem kwestii stanów zjednoczonych jest jednak fakt bycia historyczną mieszaniną kulturową złożoną z ludności emigrantów z całego świata, w ten sposób stały się gruntem dla dobrego jak i złego zasiewu który mógł prosperować w tym obszarze. Stając się domem biblijnego chrześcijaństwa stany zjednoczone stały się również ojczyzną sekt i kultów wrogich ewangelii celem jej zniszczenia i wypaczenia gdyż Kościół Jezusa Chrystusa znajduje się w ciągłej wojnie i misji na każdym terenie, nigdy nie zostanie pozostawiony spokojnym i bezpiecznym jak długo istnieje w świecie grzechu. Chrześcijański stosunek do stanów zjednoczonych powinien być kierowany pozytywnie w kwestii chrześcijańskiej, nie do wydarzeń świeckich lecz do samych wydarzeń skupionych w okół wiary, godnych naśladownictwa przebudzeń i ewangelizacji które są faktycznym chrześcijańskim gruntem. Wojna o niepodległość stanów zjednoczonych, 1775-1783 rok (8 lat) Stany zjednoczone ogłosiły niepodległość 4 lipca 1776 spisaniem deklaracji niepodległości, w 1783 roku po klęsce brytyjskiej, dokument ten został oficjalnie uznany przez władze Wielkiej Brytanii. Wojnę zapoczątkowała potyczka pod Lexington w 1776 roku a zakończyła kapitulacją brytyjczyków pod Yorktown w 1781 roku i podpisaniem w 1783 roku pokoju paryskiego. Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Anglia Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Wojna Kategoria:Nauki